


In You I've Found A Home

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A Relationship As Told in Five Kisses, ANH to After ROTJ, M/M, Pilots in Love, Romance, author proudly flips off canon, tbh probably cuter and softer than the angsty summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Bodhi’s hand clutches at his jacket, the metal fingers of his prosthesis curling into the fabric right above his heart. He remembers the last time he’d seen the sky burning, seen men and women sacrifice themselves for the cause. It is hard to believe, but moments like this remind him that it was worth it.The reason Bodhi is still here and not trying to find a quiet place away from the commotion is Red Five. He really is cute, Bodhi thinks and a small chuckle escapes him.





	In You I've Found A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to[ misskatieleigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) for betating. Thank you dear.

The hangar of Massassi Base base is filled with cheering rebels and the sky outside shines with remnants of the destroyed battlestation. What's left of the death star burns up in the atmosphere of the moon it had sought to destroy.

Bodhi's hand clutches at his jacket, the metal fingers of his prosthesis curling into the fabric right above his heart. He remembers the last time he'd seen the sky burning, seen men and women sacrifice themselves for the cause. It is hard to believe, but moments like this remind him that it was worth it.

Bodhi turns away from the open hangar doors and back to where the surviving pilots are returning, pulled out of their X-Wings and greeted exuberantly. Darklighter and Antilles both seem caught between giving in to exhaustion and being overwhelmed by the general high spirits. Bodhi doesn't get much more than a look at them before they're carried away by the crowd, patting them on the shoulder or slapping their backs, along with a ' _Well done'_  here and a ' _Good job'_  there.

The reason Bodhi is still here and not trying to find a quiet place away from the commotion is Red Five.

Luke, still clad in his pilot suit, laughing and hugging the Princess and Captain Solo, and Bodhi doesn't know what shines more, the bright orange or the bright smile. From his place in the back, Bodhi watches him with a fond smile.

Since returning from Scarif, Bodhi has spent most of his time in sickbay, recuperating. He and Luke have only met a few times, talked from pilot to pilot, so to say, and for a reason that Bodhi isn't entirely sure of yet, he's quickly taken a liking to the young Jedi. They're both newcomers on base, both having arrived under extraordinary circumstances. But then again, what's really ordinary in these times?

Bodhi muses over what he knows of Luke. He's young and boisterous, reckless, that's for sure, the last few hours have proven that once again. He's got a good heart and he's brave. Not to mention that he's cute, Bodhi thinks as he watches Luke shake his head and push back the helm-ruffled mess of floofy blond hair.  _Really_  cute.

For some reason, Luke keeps coming closer and Bodhi considers ducking out into the crowd, but it's too late. The next moment Luke stands right in front of him. He's radiant. Lips pulled into a wide smile, bright teeth showing and little dimples appearing which Bodhi thinks are utterly adorable.

"I did it."

"Yeah." A wave of fondness comes over Bodhi and he smiles. "You did it."

"Bodhi..."

"Yes?"

It looks like Luke is hesitating, biting his lip for the briefest of moments. Then it's gone and he puts his hands on either side of Bodhi's face, quickly moving forward to press his lips against Bodhi's.

Their noses bump together and Bodhi angles his head to make up for it, responding to Luke's slightly clumsy kiss, sparked by emotions and adrenaline. Luke doesn't seem to know what to do next. There's an overall touch of clumsiness to the kiss and Bodhi figures he doesn't have too much experience.

He really is cute, Bodhi thinks and a small chuckle escapes him.

Luke pulls back, eyes wide. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Bodhi says, smiling. He means it in every way. "You did everything right, Luke."

Luke beams at the praise.

"Come on."

He takes Bodhi's hand and before he can say another word, Luke pulls him away and into the celebrations.

 

***

 

Once the award ceremony is over, the commotion starts. Masses of people start flocking around the heroes of the battle of Yavin, congratulating them and admiring the medals around their necks.

Bodhi keeps to the corner of the great temple from where he'd watched the princess honor Luke as well as Han Solo and his wookiee companion. Even in all the commotion, he only has eyes for Luke.

He only notices that he's touching his face when he feels his index and middle finger on his lips. Bodhi quickly lets his hand fall before anyone notices.

Yesterday's kiss is still present in his head, not letting him stop thinking about why Luke might have kissed him. They'd only managed to get a drink together before Luke had been dragged away again and Bodhi hasn't had a chance to talk to him since then. Bodhi can't silence the voice in his head that keeps questioning whether it was just a spur of the moment thing. Maybe Luke was just high on adrenaline, not meaning anything and Bodhi is just overthinking it. He hopes the voice - he refuses to call it reason - is wrong.

Slowly, Bodhi makes his way over, discreetly slipping past the civilians and rebels alike until he can nearly reach out to Luke. A handful of people are still blocking his way when Luke turns his head catches Bodhi' eyes. The blue is electrifying. He nods over to the side of the large hall and starts moving over, signalling Bodhi to follow him.

Out of sight of the rest of the crowd, Luke leans against a column. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Bodhi nods. "Yeah."

Before he can get second thoughts, he takes a step closer, then slowly tips his head forward until his lips touch Luke's, softly pressing against them.

Despite a hint of surprise at first, Luke doesn't pull away. Instead, he moves away from the column and leans into the tentative kiss. Bodhi gains confidence. Feeling bolder, he brings up his hand to Luke's face, tilting his head some more and moving closer, his feet between Luke's.

It's a quiet kiss. Soft and gentle, in contrast to the loud celebration.

"What was that for?" Luke asks when Bodhi pulls back. He seems a little puzzled. Like someone that doesn't yet understand why he's been given a present.

"I… uh, wanted to congratulate you," Bodhi says. "Properly," he adds, making a point of not looking directly at Luke's face. His cheeks feel hot enough already.

When he finally does risk a glance, Luke is grinning.

"With a kiss?"

"It's, uh, custom on Jedha," Bodhi explains. "To congratulate someone with a kiss." He doesn't say that it's only a custom lovers do. "As a… as a way of saying well done, and I-"

"I'm not complaining." Luke cuts him off by kissing him back.

Now it's Bodhi's turn to ask. "Why? What was that for?"

"You brought the message. You're the reason we had the plans." Luke speaks quietly, but Bodhi hears every word, understands them deep within himself. "Without the plans, we never would've made it this far."

His heart swells and he chokes up. Many have lost their lives. Many have suffered loss and injury. They've fought for a cause greater than themselves, and he never thought he'd get to see what happened with the seeds they planted.

And yet, here he is.

Bodhi only realises he's crying when Luke brushes a tear off his cheek.

 

***

 

Han is leaning on the wall next to Luke's bed when Bodhi pushes open the sickbay doors. He tips two fingers at his temple in a mock salute.

"Look what the wampa dragged in," he greets.

Bodhi just shoots him a look. "How is he?"

Han sighs, then looks over at the bed to his side. "Still asleep, but the bacta worked wonders. He's gonna be as good as new before you can say 'Corellian Rum'."

The tension in Bodhi's shoulders eases. Just a bit. He's still out of breath from the sprint to the sickbay once he'd heard Luke was brought back in. "Force, I just hope that's true."

Surviving a full night out in this icy dessert comes close to a miracle. If he had died, Bodhi would have personally brought him back to life only to kill him again. Luke doesn't get to die on him now. Not after the last three years.

The last three years have been a wild ride, what with Luke wrapped up in one crazy adventure after another and Bodhi returning to being a cargo pilot, flying supply runs. The Alliance even gave him a shuttle of his own. And a year into his new life, surprisingly, General Draven offered him a position in the X-Wing squadron, but he'd declined. He doesn't think he's ready for that. Someday, maybe, but not yet.

Bodhi hasn't seen much of Luke in that time, but whenever they've met, sparks seemed to fly. Bodhi values him as a friend, as someone he can talk to and who understands the pain of lost family. It didn't help that one night in the pilots' rec room, Luke had looked him deep in the eyes and said the very same thing.

After that, it had been pointless. It was no use lying to himself any longer and Bodhi had given up and admitted it to himself. He's fallen in love with Luke Skywalker.

Right now, back in the icy depths of Echo base, Bodhi stands still and takes in Luke's bandages and remaining bacta patches. Asleep, with blond hair splayed around his head, he seems peaceful. Different from the reckless, cheeky pilot Bodhi has lost his heart to.

Luke shifts on the bed, eyes fluttering open. He blinks around, then raises a hand. There's a bleary smile on his face and he gives a little wave in Bodhi's direction.

"Hey, there, handsome. Come to see me?"

"You kriffing idiot," Bodhi finally manages to get out after a good minute of staring. The words are just bubbling out of him, straight from his heart. "I was worried sick. Don't do that again, do you hear me? Don't you  _ever_ do that again or you'll have a bigger problem on your hands than frozen-off toes. And that's a promise."

He crosses the room in three large steps and and kisses Luke full on the mouth to cut off any clever comeback that is sure to come.

He pours in all his relief that Luke is unharmed, that he is back here with Bodhi, back in one piece. The reckless idiot. The brave idot. The cute idiot.  _His idiot_.

He's back,  _Force_ , he's back.

Luke returns the kiss, sliding his hands up into Bodhi's hair, holding on just as desperately. They have a lot to talk about. But for now, it's enough to exchange kisses and unspoken feelings that had been pent-up for nearly three years.

He only pulls back to breathe, not moving away further than necessary, pressing his forehead against Luke's. "I'm glad you're safe now," he whispers.

Luke pushes back a strand of hair that has fallen out of his messily tied back hair. He'd had other things on his mind today. "If I'd know this was waiting for me, I'd have hurried more."

He kisses Bodhi again, his touch blocking out their surroundings, until Han's wolf-whistle reminds them of where they are.

"About kriffin' time, I'd say."

Bodhi doesn't turn around, but he can hear the smirk in Han's tone alone.

"Three years of dancin' around each other… Nearly had me worried Chewie would win the bet, after all. Can't afford that."

"Oh, shove off." Luke rolls his eyes, but an amused crinkle around them takes the edge off it. He's still smiling at Bodhi.

"Yeah, yeah. Going already." Han makes it as far as the doorway, before pausing there to add "Have fun" with that shit-eating grin of his.

Once he's gone, Luke shifts his full attention back to Bodhi. He cocks his head and the cheeky smile on his face almost resembles Han's. Bad influence, Bodhi supposes.

"So… Now that we have this 'reciprocated feelings' thing established… how about a real date?"

"Which would actually be just some caf and a drink in the pilots' rec room, I suppose," Bodhi supplies.

Luke grins. "You got me. But we can also go to my room afterward… Just the two of us, no nosy bystanders."

Bodhi nudges his shoulder. Then he leans down to kiss Luke again, more mindful off the bacta patches this time.

Luke props himself up on his elbows, looking hopeful. "Is that a yes, then?" he asks.

Placing a hand on his chest, Bodhi gently pushes him back into a resting position.

"Get back on your feet first and then we'll see. Didn't say no," he adds at Luke's pout.

"Fine." Luke resettles in the white medical issue sheets, glancing at the space beside him in unspoken, but clear invitation. "Do yiou want to hear how I spent the night in a dead tauntaun?"

Feeling heady from the mix of emotions running through him, Bodhi sits down on the bed. He laughs.

"You're never going to change, are you?"

"Never."

 

***

 

Their goodbye was hasty.

Rushed farewell wishes that were nearly drowned out by Artoo's excited beeping amidst last-minute mission preparations. Three weeks have gone by since Bodhi last saw Luke and right now, he is somewhere in the outer rim while Bodhi is stuck halfway inside a damaged U-Wing.

The last time they'd had comm contact was two weeks ago. It's been silence since then, not that that's unusual. He's often out of comm range for longer periods of time, doing… well, whatever Jedi do. But still, as much as Bodhi tells himself that everything is alright, he can't help but worry.

There's something else going through his head, too.

Today, it's the one year anniversary of their first kiss. Well, not their  _first_  kiss, but the one that had come after the date over a cup caf that had been just as shitty as promised. The caf, mind you, not the kiss.

Bodhi remembers fondly how much thought Luke had put into the date. There's not much choice when it comes to date activities on a rebel base, let alone privacy, yet, he'd made it work. They had both just laughed as their stargazing had been crashed by Han and Leia looking for a place of their own. Who would have guessed the princess knew worse swears than the scoundrel.

Without looking away from the ship's electronic intestines, Bodhi holds back the mess of cables with one hand and blindly reaches for his wrench with the other.

He grasps at nothing.

"Huh?"

He could have sworn he'd left it right there. Weird.

Shaking his head, he turns to see where it's lying around then. These nuts aren't going to tighten themselves, after all. He spots it about a foot away from the tool box. Rolling over on his mechanic's creeper he reaches out again and…. the wrench  _actively_ evades his fingers?

"What the…?" Bodhi makes another grab for it, quicker this time. Yet again, it moves just out of his reach. "This kriffing-"

His curse is interrupted by someone snickering.

Wait a second, he knows that voice. Following a suspicion, Bodhi rolls out from under the ship.

It figures.

Dressed in all black, prosthetic arm leaned against the wing of the ship, Luke grins down on him.

"Miss me?"

While Bodhi can't deny that he's particularly fond of Luke's pilot attire, he has to admit this new choice in outfit also has its perks. Especially the tight fit, accentuating all the right places. Luke knows exactly what he's doing.

"I should have known." He gets up, pushing the creeper aside with his foot, and crossing his arms over his chest. He walks up to Luke, coming to a halt as his boots touch the tip of Luke's. Bodhi tries to put on a stern expression. He fails miserably. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on with my tools today, would you?"

"Who? Me?"

Luke's face is a display of schoolbook innocence. Not that he would have any luck fooling Bodhi. Over the years, he's watched too many expressions flitter over Luke's face. He can read his flyboy like an open book.

"No, of course you don't. There's an easier way to get my attention, you know." He places his hands left and right on Luke's hips, pulling him closer. "So… what kind of adventures has my reckless boyfriend been up to?"

Luke's mouth curves into a grin at the word, returning the gesture and resting his hands on the small of Bodhi's back.

" _Boyfriend_. You like saying that, don't you?"

Bodhi just grins. Reaching up, he curls his hand around the back of Luke's neck, coaxing Luke's face toward his.

"I do." Luke's lips are slightly chapped, a result of long distance flights with not much time for self-care. Bodhi doesn't mind. There's time to take care of that later. Luke's hands wind up holding on to Bodhi's waist as he deepens the kiss with a nip to his lips. "Luke Skywalker, my boyfriend."

Luke presses a kiss to the side of his mouth, murmuring, "You're right. It does sound nice."

Something knee-high bumping against their legs interrupts them, a string of binary beeps following suit. His arms still crossed behind Luke's neck, Bodhi glances down to get a look at the little intruder.

"See, even Artoo agrees. Thank you for keeping his ass safe," he tells the astromech droid.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of keeping my ass safe myself! Mostly," Luke adds at Artoo's indignant beep.

When Bodhi looks up again, Luke makes a face as if to figure out where he should begin his story. One hand left on Bodhi's waist, he holds up his index to help visualize his mental list of places to tell stories of.

"First I went to the outpost right behind Karinda, trying to find a contact and this guy, a Sotavite…. Bo, you can't imagine the  _smell_. Well... it's better that way, actually."

Scrunching up his face in an exaggerated way, Luke starts laughing at his own joke. It's a sound like music to Bodhi's ears. He takes Luke's hand in his and gently starts tugging him toward the hangar doors.

"You need to tell me all about it," he says, closing in again. " _After_  a proper welcome back."

 

***

 

It's still dark when the chrono on Bodhi's bedside table makes an ungodly sound. Next to him, Luke groans, then continues to bury himself deeper into the blankets, curling up around Bodhi and throwing an arm over Bodhi's chest, settling in as if to go back to sleep.

"Morning," Bodhi whispers.

"Hmmhm." Luke hums against his neck. He shuffles closer. His lips press on Bodhi's skin, warm and soft, gently placing one kiss after another. "... like waking up next to you."

Bodhi turns in his arms, moving to the side so that he faces Luke. He pulls up his legs, threading them between Luke's.

"Same."

He's lost a lot of places over the years. Places and people he thought he might belong to. First his mother, then Jedha and along with it what little was left of his family. He defected from the Empire, although that was never his place. All that had ever been was a mistake.

At first, he had been doubtful if the rebellion could finally be his place. Not everyone looked favorably toward an Imperial defector. The fate of Rogue One, too, had held him in doubt for a long time.

Now, he's sure.

Bodhi slips his hand under the blanket and brings it up to Luke's heart, feeling its slow, steady beat beneath the thin fabric of Luke's shirt.

He's finally home. A place, a future he'd never thought he'd have. A part of him feels settled and he's not sure if it's because there's peace or because of the company. Probably both. He's found peace in the right company.

They trade slow, languid kisses, both still too sleep dazed for much more, simply enjoying the quiet morning intimacy.

They have all the time they want.

Nearly.

Bodhi moves his non-prosthetic thumb over Luke's cheek, tracing the faded scar. Memories of the past.

"How do you feel about getting up?"

Personally, he could stay here forever. But sadly, at some point they will have to get up. There are no days off in a rebellion.

"Five more minutes," Luke says, drawing the blankets back up around them. He turns around and presses his back against Bodhi's chest, snuggling up. "'sm'times it's useful bein' related to a Senator."

Though every now and then, there's a lazy morning in bed. Just starting the day quietly in the arms of a loved one.

Bodhi chuckles and buries his face in Luke's neck, nuzzling his nose against Luke.

"Right. But she'll still kick your ass if you're late. And mine too, probably ."

Already half-asleep again, Luke shifts, wiggling even closer to Bodhi. There's the low sound of metal clanking as his artificial fingers interlace with Bodhi's. Luke's voice drops, shifting away from the banter, taking on a solemn tone.

"You're worth the risk."

Bodhi wraps his own fingers around them. He grew up in a cold desert while Luke spent most of his life living in a hot desert. They're two pilots. Different, yet similar.

"I love you," he whispers.

And he's content. For the first time, he knows he's found a place he can stay. A place he belongs and a place he's always welcome. He's found a home.

"I love you too."

***


End file.
